


Toy

by Joel7th



Series: Eden [8]
Category: Hex (TV), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon or David, in Malachi’s eyes, they are only toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

Jo circled gracefully around the tall, slender figure clad in monotonously grey uniform, the feminine curve of her hip unconcealed under the formfitting silk dress. “Not bad,” she murmured, manicured fingers tapping against her rouge lips, “not bad at all.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Miss Watkins,” replied the tall figure in smooth, even tone that didn’t reveal far beyond politeness. His smile matched his tone, a faint, courteous smile that didn’t reach his sharp, blue-grey eyes. Nothing could, for that matter.

“What shall I call you?” She smiled sweetly, shortening the close distance between them.

“I’m David, Miss Watkins. But you can call me as you please.”

“Names are important. Don’t speak like it doesn’t matter,” she said.

“It doesn’t really matter to my function. My apologies if that offends you.”

“Not in the least,” she assured him. “By the way, I’m intrigued by your capability, David. What can you do?”

“I’m competent in almost every aspect my master requires me to.” His tone was even, unfettered by the smallest trace of arrogance.

“Is that so?” Jo chuckled, a string of beautiful sound like silver bell. Draping her arms around his shoulders, she was practically clinging to him as she brought her lips to his… and halted before they could touch. “I wonder if you can give your master pleasure in bed, too.”

She said, and eliminated the last few inches.

His lips were soft yet cold and mostly tasteless, causing Jo to break the brief contact with a light frown between her eyebrows.

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss Watkins,” he apologized, no real remorse. His mask of synthetic skin and muscles didn’t indicate the any changes. “Because you’re not my master, I cannot disclose that piece of information to you.”

Jo smiled. “Who’s your master, then?”

“That would be… me,” answered the third voice, ringing in the air. Countless raven feathers gathered to form a figure in midnight suit, a playful half-smile, half-smirk playing on his lips.

“Speaking of the  _devil_ ,” Jo laughed. She untangled her ivory arms around David, who stood with his back firm and straight as a pole, to waltz over to the newcomer’s side and settled on his lap. “Back so soon?” she asked.

“Things progressed quicker than my anticipation,” he said. “What, didn’t like my interrupting your ‘fun’?”

“Jealous?” She giggled, pinching the tip of his nose.

“How cruel of your accusation, Jo,” he groaned. “You know what’s mine is also yours. How would I get jealous over a little toy?”

“Except your precious daddy,” Jo replied, a sharp edge barely surfacing in her tone. However, it was quickly buried underneath layers of smooth velvet once she continued, “Anyway, where did you get such a fine toy? With a mask molded after Azazeal’s face to boost.”

Malachi’s reply was a soft laughter. Metal chimed as he swung a long chain in front of Jo; at its end was a beautiful piece of amber stone, the golden light of which reflected in Malachi’s pale irises. “If not for this, I wouldn’t have done business with that old fart.”

The surface was cool and smooth under her fingertips when she touched it. “And the bitch that stole it?”

“ _Like the snow from yesteryear, gone from this earth_ ,” he sang. “I’d love to destroy her myself but that old fart’s hounds sniffed out her first.”

“And  _mauled_  her?”

“I have to give them that. To kill an Anointed One, those twin dogs are really something.”

“What did that ‘old fart’ ask in exchange for the precious Stone of Belial? Most of the time he doesn’t go for free, you know.”

Malachi smiled. “Can you guess?”

Jo’s gaze wandered around him for a few seconds before a knowing smile crept up her lips: She spotted no sight of the tall, brooding and silent figure who had never left Malachi’s side. “So, one toy for another?”

“Basically yes.”

“When did you get this exquisite piece of toy?” Jo made a small gesture to David.

Malachi’s gaze landed on the platinum-blond man who had been standing on his spot still as a statue and making as much noise as the luxurious furniture in the suite.

“Ah, David. Almost forget his presence. David, be a dear and make me a Manhattan. As for you, Jo…”

“Anything but the  _bloody_  Bloody Mary.”

“Yes, Master, Miss Watkins,” David answered with a smile and walked to the left-cornered bar.

“Back to my curiosity…” Jo reminded him.

“The future, one hundred years from now. Thanks to that old fart, I am now aware that I have plenty of  _brothers_ ,” Malachi said, a wintry edge in his voice.

Jo gave him a look of disbelief.

“Didn’t see that coming right? I bet Dad didn’t, either. Siring so many bastards…”

“Don’t want to share your beloved daddy with so many, right?”

Malachi made a derisive sound but averted her taunt. “One of them has, no,  _will_ become the mold for these toys.”

“These, you say? Like mass-produce?”

“And put on sale.”

“Oh my,” laughed Jo. “I can’t wait to see Azazeal’s face when he learns of their existence. By the way, any wisdom words from future you?”

Fiddling with Jo’s dark curls, Malachi said, “That’s an interesting question. Because there’s no ‘future me’.”

A deep frown. “What do you mean?”

“There’s no ‘Malachi’, no Nephilims, no demons,” he told her and began laughing. “It appears in the course of one hundred years  _they_ will have managed to eradicate me.”

Jo looked at his smiling face incredulously. “Who could destroy you?”

“No idea. I’d love to know myself.”

“That shouldn’t be a big problem, right? With the Stone of Belial, you can find out who or what could undo you and…”

“And…”

“And put a stop to it before it does you!” Jo scowled him, first time with real heat.

“That’d spoil the fun. When it comes, I’ll fight it. Haven’t felt this thrilled since Ella, you know.”

“By chance you…” She didn’t dare the word.

“I lose if I have to,” he finished for her. “Free from those burdens and see dad sooner.”

His last words were almost a murmur.

Jo’s eyes were wide as she stared at him. After a moment of silence in which the only sound heard was the glass clinking from the left-cornered bar, she burst out laughing. “You’re mad, Malachi,” she managed to speak through laughter. “Absolutely, incredibly mad.”

“Blame dad,” he replied, joining her. The two of them only stopped when David approached them with their ordered drinks.

Jo stood up and took the Martini on the silver tray David brought over, downing the content in one gulp.

Taking his Manhattan in hand, Malachi eyed her and arched an eyebrow at her unusual speed of consuming the alcohol, especially one of her favorite – David had got a very lucky guess, it seemed.

“Sorry, I’ll have to leave you for a while,” she said, “Have to tell  _him._ Make sure you don’t kill yourself before my return, OK?”

“What if I tell you not to?” Sipping his drink, Malachi watched Jo’s retreating figure and asked.

“ _He_ ’s my employer, not you, boy. And  _he_ pays well.”

Her corporeal form was out of sight shortly afterwards.

“Ever the practical woman she is,” Malachi said, turning to the mechanical man kneeling at his feet. “I like her for that.”

“My service doesn’t require payment, master.”

“And I  _love_ you for that, David.”

Malachi’s hand reached down to stroke the blond man’s sculpted chin.

“Well, I’d like to see how that old fart will surprise me. In the mean time…”

With one hand, he raised David’s face so that they were the same eye level. “Let’s have some fun by giving this pretty vessel a soul to match.”

He punctuated with a kiss on the mechanical man’s lips.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a sequel to Resemblance and Granted (Shame/Hex Xover).
> 
> *The Stone of Belial is a treasure left for Malachi by Azazeal; it can bend time and space. Thelma manipulated Roxanne into stealing the stone from Malachi so that Ella could use it to destroy Malachi.
> 
> When Jo mentions ‘that bitch’, she’d referring to Ella. (Ella is an Anointed One, meaning a human bestowed with spiritual powers and immortality to serve God by exterminating devils.)


End file.
